


When House Elves are a little too fanatic

by Ezra_Troup



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-28
Updated: 2011-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-20 20:03:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ezra_Troup/pseuds/Ezra_Troup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You see, Its times like these that Harry really needs to learn to watch what he says when Dobby is arround.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When House Elves are a little too fanatic

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Yes I know there is something very wrong with me... I just can't bring my self to care. Lol.

"Come on mister horsey, get in the oven" said Dobby as he attempted to stuff a very angry Bane into one of the Hogwarts Kitchen ovens "great and powerful Master Harry said he's be hungry enough to eat a horse, and Dobby thinks you are the bestest he can get".

"You know Dobby, its times like these that I can't help but wonder how many times Malfoy kicked you in the head" deadpanned Harry as he looked on in incredulity at the sight before him "I was not serious when I said that you know. Besides I don't think he would like being food for me very much". There was also the nagging fact that he did not want to even contemplate just **_how_** Dobby managed to get Bane anywhere near the front doors of Hogwarts, let alone the kitchens.

 _'you know, its times like these I really need to remember Dobby's insane willingness to do as I say'_ thought Harry as he chuckled ruefully at the scene before him.

" **YOU** " exclaimed Bane as he spotted Harry chuckling "You're that blasted human that dared to ride one of us as though we were common horses" screamed Bane as he spotted Harry "I knew we should have killed you when we had the chance" he spat "Now I order you to stop standing there laughing like the idiot you are and tell this delusional elf to release me whelp".

Now harry was thinking about telling dobby to let Bane go. That is until he heard the rest of Bane's statement.

"You know what. On second thought Dobby, You should serve him to Malfoy. I'm sure his _refined_ pallette would love it". Said Harry as he turned to leave the kitches with a grin on his face at the thought of Draco unwittingly eating a 'filthy Half-breed'.


End file.
